


'Til Your Breathing Stops

by flightlesscrow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Kissing, M/M, Shared apartment, Singing, Singing to each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin do super cute things, like dancing and singing and being nerds together. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Your Breathing Stops

Armin is currently sitting on the bed in his bedroom, half reading a book and half watching his frustrated boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. They’ve been silent for a while; Armin quietly reading on his bed while Eren angrily studies for his exams that are coming up soon across the room at Armin’s desk. They do this every night when they get home to their shared apartment after classes let out, and even more so during exam season. 

Every so often, Eren lets out a small groan of frustration or whine of boredom. Armin glances up to make sure Eren’s alright before going back to his book. He sighs, starting the same paragraph for the fiftieth time in ten minutes, before he hears Eren groan loudly and the soft  _ thump _ that comes after, signalling Eren dropping his head on the desk. 

Armin puts the bookmark that was laying beside him in his book before closing it and looking up. He sees Eren with his book closed and his head resting on the table, arms hanging limply at his sides. Armin snickers at his boyfriend’s childishness and quietly gets up from the bed, slipping out of his room and lightly treading towards the living room. He pushes the small coffee table off to the side, opening up the room a lot more, and moving to put in he and Eren’s favorite CD;  _ Save Rock And Roll  _ by Fall Out Boy. He quietly walks back to his bedroom once more, leaning against the doorframe and watching Eren as he still lays there slumped over the desk, now pushing around pencils with one hand while his cheek rests on his other. 

“Eren,” Armin says softly, trying not to laugh as the elder boy jumps in surprise, nearly knocking down all his papers. Eren whips around to glare at Armin, who’s still leaning against the doorframe.

“Jesus, Armin, you scared me.” Eren says, getting up from his spot at the desk to wrap Armin in a hug.

“I know.” Armin replies cheekily, letting himself be enveloped by the heat Eren gives off. He wraps his arms around Eren tightly before letting go and stepping back. The blonde grabs the brunette’s hand and drags him to the living room. All Eren can do is stare at the wide, empty space where their furniture once was, before noticing it pushed against the wall.

Leaving a bewildered Eren in the middle of the room, Armin saunters towards the CD player, pressing the “shuffle songs” button and pressing play. Turning back towards Eren, Armin smiles as he hears “Young Volcanoes” start playing, sound seeming amplified by the emptiness of the room. 

“You wanna dance, Eren?” Armin says, flashing a bright smile at awe-filled green eyes. Not giving him time to reply, Armin grabs Eren’s hand again and pulls him more towards the center of the room. He puts his hands on Eren’s shoulders and starts swaying side to side, but slowly, gently, as if he were a flower caught in a spring breeze. 

Eren snaps out of the trance Armin had put him in and settled his hands on Armin’s hips, letting himself sway along to the beat at the same pace as Armin. 

Armin presses closer, until he’s practically chest-to-chest with Eren, and begins singing along to the song softly, jumping in at the pre-chorus.

“Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds, and it’s all over now, before it has begun, we’ve already won.” Armin sings softly in Eren’s ear, eyelids falling closed to conceal the magnificent, sky blue eyes underneath. Together they hum the chorus, and Eren leans down to press a soft kiss on top of blonde hair. Armin blushes as his eyes open wide, pulling back to look at Eren with a comical expression of incredulousness on his face. Eren just laughs and swoops back down to plant another kiss, this time on Armin’s lips. He laughs again as he hears Armin’s little embarrassed squeak. 

“C’mon, make it easy, say I never mattered,” It’s Eren’s turn to sing to Armin now, though Armin lightly swats Eren’s arm for choosing this line and shoots him a look saying  _ You do matter, shut up, _ before jumping in to harmonize the next line with him.

“Run it up the flagpole.”  Armin sang a little higher while Eren sang the melody, and they sang the rest of the song like that, with the exception of Armin taking back melody for the chorus and Eren doing backup vocals. As they sang, they progressed to dance moves more intricate than swaying side to side. Eren twirled Armin around sometimes, and by the end of the song the pair were performing something reminiscent to a tap dance for each other.

They laughed as the song switched, and Armin’s eyes lit up when he heard the next song was “Alone Together.” This was, after all, his favorite song on the album. He’s pretty sure it’s also Eren’s, if the way Eren beamed at him was anything to go by. 

The two sang along and danced, voices harmonizing perfectly and body movements syncing smoothly. An outsider looking in would’ve thought they practiced this all the time and were constantly in musicals, but the truth was that this was saved for when either of them needed cheering up, which wasn’t too often since they usually found something to be excited and happy about. It was in their nature, or, well, Armin’s, but Eren couldn’t help but be happy when his best friend was talking animatedly about something or other. 

Their movements were exaggerated and theatrical, each of them sporting a wide grin. At the slow part in the song, Eren decided he’d try to spin Armin and turn it into a dip while singing the song to him. Needless to say, it didn’t go as planned, and the two ended up on the floor, with Eren landing on top of Armin.

Armin stared wide-eyed up at Eren in surprise before laughing, and Eren found himself lost in the sound. He raised himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Armin’s face.

“You’re getting rusty, Jaeger. I think you could use some practice.” Armin chirped when he stopped laughing, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Stuff it, Arlert, like you could do better.” Eren teased back, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Armin’s lips.

Armin responded enthusiastically, bringing his arms up to thread his fingers into Eren’s hair and tilt Eren’s head to deepen the kiss. Eren complied with Armin’s unspoken wish, and let Armin flip them over so he had dominance over Eren. They don’t notice the song switch to a different one. 

Armin deepened the kiss once more, tongue darting past his lips in a silent question to ask Eren to open his mouth. Eren complied once more, and sweet, short kisses turned into hot, open-mouthed long kisses that had both of them breaking away every so often, panting for air. 

“What was that all about?” Eren whispered against Armin’s lips, meaning more than just their impromptu makeout session. 

“Figured you needed to relax; dancing usually helps you do that. You looked so stressed with your studying and you needed a break, but you wouldn’t have listened to me had I told you that.” Armin whispered back, lowering himself down to rest his whole weight on Eren. He rested his head in the crook of Eren’s neck and pressed a feather-light kiss there.

Eren hummed in response, bringing up a hand to stroke Armin’s light hair that contrasted so well with his own chocolate brown hair.

“How come you know me so well?” Eren asked teasingly. Armin giggled and stretched up to press a kiss to Eren’s lips once more.

“That’s my job, dummy.” Armin whispers in Eren’s ear. A shiver runs up and down Eren’s spine as he kisses Armin again.    
“I suppose it is.” Eren agrees. No more words were spoken after that, save for Armin singing along to “Save Rock and Roll” softly under his breath.  Armin lays his head back in the crook of Eren’s neck and closes his eyes, soft breaths fluttering over smooth skin as he falls asleep. Eren resumes stroking Armin’s hair and falls asleep not long after Armin does. They stay wrapped up in each other on the floor the entire night, thanking God that neither of them have classes the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> They have a two bedroom apartment, but they only ever use Armin's room because Eren's room is such a mess. They mostly use his room as extra storage space.


End file.
